


Выходной

by fandom_FMA_2018, Riru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Грид всегда получает, что хочет, и сейчас он хочет Роя Мустанга. А Рой в свой выходной согласен почти что на все.





	Выходной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Weekend Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785592) by [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway). 



Рой довольно быстро заметил, что за ним пристально наблюдают из дальнего угла бара, но он давно привык к такому вниманию. Он знал, что хорош собой, а еще знал, что после только что закончившегося свидания ему срочно надо выпить. Но если кто-то был заинтересован в вечере с ним — привлекательный и при этом не слишком надоедливый — Рой был уверен, что хотя бы рассмотрит кандидатуру.

По правде, еще стакан выпивки, и он рассмотрит много того, чего на неделе себе никогда не позволит.

— Выглядишь как человек, которому не повредит выпить еще.

Рой улыбнулся. Он и раньше уходил из бара с мужчинами. Но обычно на то были веские причины.

— Может, и не повредит, — ответил он, пока подсевший собеседник подзывал официантку.

— Ты же алхимик?

Рой кивнул, гадая, сколько за ним наблюдали на самом деле. Без военной формы он вряд ли мог себя чем-то выдать.

— Рой Мустанг, — представился он. — Огненный Алхимик.

Мужчина улыбнулся.

— Люблю играть с огнем.

— Когда огонь согласен? — уточнил Рой.

Тут им принесли напитки, а собеседник покачал головой:

— Зови меня самой жадностью, но я обычно получаю, что хочу.

Рой повел бровью и протянул руку за стаканом.

— Жадность… Грид, значит?

Тот улыбнулся снова и снял темные очки, глядя на Роя в упор. Рой залпом проглотил свой напиток. Кажется, выбора у него не было, но это, пожалуй, было и к лучшему. Он слишком давно не делал ничего рискового, если не считать риском ежедневную опасность порезаться бумагой.

Но этот Грид в любом случае не выглядел особо опасным. Просто хорошо осведомленным — может, прочитал о Рое в газете.

Они ушли из бара вместе, и Рой не заметил взгляда, брошенного Гридом в сторону другого столика, где, ссутулившись над своей выпивкой, сидели четверо. Слишком разодетые для этого места, они выглядели так, словно находятся здесь не по своей воле.

Зато Рой заметил руку Грида на своей заднице — на улице это было уже вольностью, но желания протестовать почему-то не возникло. Может, Рой слишком часто сам поступал так с другими, и его наконец настигла расплата.

Но, целуясь в темном переулке, Рой уже не волновался, откуда Грид знал, кто он, или почему у него не было нормального имени, он не думал даже об ужасном предыдущем свидании, прошедшем хуже стандартного свидания Хавока. 

Рой из любопытства запустил руки под жилетку Грида и нашел под ней крепкие мускулы.

— Тут есть… 

— Да, — перебил Рой. Не отель, а дешевая дыра. Он уже бывал в нем и знал, что те, с кем там столкнешься, просто отведут глаза: никто не разболтает, что встретил тебя, чтобы не объяснять, как сам там оказался.

Маленький номер, единственная кровать и стаскивающие одежду руки Грида, которые так и не покидали его тела. Рой даже задумался, не слишком ли жаден сам, заводясь и начиная раздевать Грида в ответ.

Но он ведь и не собирался размениваться по пустякам. Другое дело — уделить все свое внимание человеку столь же привлекательному, интересному, и… если начистоту, то им не нужно было особо стараться, чтобы соблазнить друг друга.

Роя толкнули на кровать, и он удивился, когда Грид начал целовать и вылизывать его спину, начав с шеи и медленно спускаясь ниже без какой-либо четкой системы.

— Хочу насладиться каждым дюймом тебя, и чтобы ты сделал то же самое, — объяснил Грид, словно прочитав его мысли.

Рой резко втянул воздух, почувствовав член Грида своим бедром. Возбужденный. Очень возбужденный. Рой давно не был снизу, но он мог… он хотел. В этот раз уж точно. Он знал, какое от этого можно получить удовольствие. И было интересно, знал ли Грид. Многие не знали.

Но это был вопрос для следующего раза, а сейчас чужие пальцы продолжали изучать его тело, спускаясь ниже. Склонившийся над ним Грид получит желаемое, а Рой не проведет ночь в одиночестве. Идеальная сделка. Равноценный обмен, насколько его можно применить к сексу.

Грид нашел смазку и сейчас медленно проталкивал ее в Роя, вызывая у того дрожь от ее прохлады — Рой всегда предпочитал жар.

Грид приподнял Роя и поставил на колени и локти, а потом прижался сзади. Рой был благодарен, что Грид — имя говорило само за себя, и ему начинала нравиться эта коннотация, — упивался взаимным наслаждением. Его рука оказалась на члене Роя прямо перед тем, как Грид подался вперед, шире разводя ему ноги и заставляя полностью раскрыться.

Рой непроизвольно вскрикнул, хотя обычно был тих в постели. Но где «обычно» — а где ночь выходного дня. Грид застонал и вошел, не дав Рою времени полностью расслабиться. Рой понял, что и не даст. Не тот он человек.

Но рука на его члене не сбавляла темпа, толкая к ошеломляющему оргазму быстрее, чем Рой начал о нем думать. Но он все равно, закрыв глаза, отдался ощущению, издав какой-то сдавленный звук, когда почувствовал брызги собственного семени на животе. Потом он услышал удовлетворенный стон Грида и попытался двигаться тому навстречу.

На эту ночь Рой позволит себе отдаться полностью, даже если это опасно. Он и сам был опасен. Как и Грид. Он улыбнулся, когда Грид над ним сбился с ритма и кончил тремя уверенными толчками, а потом опустил Роя на кровать и лег на него сверху. Только когда их пот остыл, Грид сполз в сторону.

— Спасибо за выпивку, — заключил Рой. Грид улыбнулся. Ночь только начиналась.


End file.
